hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabrielle Asano
Dr. Gabrielle "Gabby" Asano is a doctor who works at the Bishop Museum and who is also the ex-girlfriend of Hawaii Five-0 member, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams. Her first appearance was in Mea Makamae, after which she was seen in 5 more episodes. Gabby and Danny met while he was working a case connected to some lost treasure. He immediately had a crush on her, and Steve McGarrett encouraged him to ask her out. Danny spoke to Lori Weston who already knew about Gabby, as Steve told her. Danny was initially reluctant to ask Gabby out, but at the end of the episode, Danny turns up at the museum and asks her out for coffee. She says that she would like that. In 2x07, Gabby assists Danny and Steve on a case, where Danny mentions a museum tour for Grace Williams. Gabby says she would love to meet Grace. Gabby doesn't meet Grace for another 16 episodes. In 2x23, Danny doesn't want to introduce the two as he doesn't want Grace to get attached to Gabby, and then break up with her. He also doesn't want to continue their relationship if Grace doesn't like Gabby. But they meet at a dinner at the Hilton, and play on the beach. Gabby and Grace seem to really get along, and Grace, Danny and Gabby look happy. In 3x22, it is revealed Gabby has been in Morocco for 9 months working. Danny and Grace look very excited waiting at the airport for Gabby. But she texts Danny to say she had taken a fellowship in Morocco. They both look quite disappointed, but comfort each other. In the next episode, Danny ignores all of Gabby's calls. He and Steve joke that Danny is 'punishing her' for her 'bad behaviour'. When he arrives home, there are bags all over his living room. Gabby then walks around the corner and tells him that she didn't know what she was thinking. He looks very surprised, but looks happy to see her as they hug and kiss. In 4x01, Iolani Palace is being held hostage and as Steve attempts to resuscitate a suspect in the basement, Danny mutters "don't move; I'll be right back." Steve looks confused, and Danny explains that Gabby had returned and he had forgotten about terrorists, Kono leaving and getting shot at. Then his phone rang, so he sat Gabby down and told her not to move and that he'd be right back. In 4x04, Gabby, Danny, Catherine and Steve are on a double date, but Steve and Danny have to leave as they have a case. Danny later gets a call from Grace, and she tells her dad Gabby makes better pancakes than him. He jokes that his day is ruined and asks to speak to Gabby. He tells her that she is fantastic. She lets him know that her and Grace have mani-pedis planned, and says she hates to bring it up again but she wants to know if he has given any more thought to what they discussed. He lies and says he and Steve are at a crime scene and that he has to go. Danny seems miserable, so Steve asks what is wrong. Danny says that Gabby was offered a curatorship in Colorado. Later that night, Gabby is on the sofa as Danny comes home. They greet each other. Gabby offers to stay in Hawaii, but Danny says he doesn't want to be the person that makes her put her career on hold. She says okay, and that it's just six months and they can make it work. Danny replies that he would rather have Gabby there sometimes than not at all, but he doesn't want Grace to miss her. They agree their timing is bad and hug as they agree to end things. Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Scientists Category:Americans Category:Civilians Category:Doctors Category:Female